Naruto the Avatar
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: What would you do if you found out you had an awesome Blood limit? and you found out cause you killed someone? Would you tell or not? These are the questions facing Naruto now. watch as he grows and how his new found power will affect his future. (Not a crossover just to be clear. and Rating may go up.)


_Disclaimer: don't own nothing. Only the plot and any other characters unless stated otherwise._

Naruto Uzumaki had found out he had a unique ability over fire after he accidently turned a fire Jutsu back on its user killing him. He never told anyone it was him who did it and it looked like a training accident and was listed as such too. Naruto had wondered where he had gotten such a blood limit cause that was the only thing it could be and wondered if maybe he was related to the Uchiha clan.

He soon found himself inside a weird sewer like system that held a large fire cat that was sleeping. He realized that it must be this cat he found that was responsible for his new powers. So he smiled and changed the area from a stank ridden sewer to a beautiful forest full of animals for the cat to chase. He even made it so it followed the same schedule it did outside for day and night. At the moment the forest was dark. He had left the forest world he'd created for the fire cat and entered the waking world. It was almost sun up when he came to in the field he had been lying in. He had ran from the training field so as not to be caught there by any ninja planning on training. He sat in a secluded area and entered the fire cat's world again and found the fire cat. He was hiding behind a tree and could see the cat was confused as to what had happened. He giggled which made the cat look at him. He came out and said, "Do you like your new home fire cat?"

To say the fox was shocked was an understatement and he said **one I am a fox not a cat. And two how did you get here?**

"I don't know I came here earlier when I was trying to figure out where I got my control over fire. I had originally thought maybe it was because I was related to the Uchiha clan but then when I saw you I thought maybe it had something to do with you instead. Am I right Fire fox? And I am sorry for calling you a cat I saw you when you were sleeping and you looked like a cat to me." Said Naruto smiling, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto what's your name? Seems kind of weird to call you fire fox all the time."

Kyuubi was shocked and said, **Kyuubi no Youko is what you monkeys call me. It's not my name just what I am. Names Kurama. And I am the one you get it from brat. How much control do you have of it?**

"I don't actually Kurama-san." Said Naruto smiling, "Will you help me with it please? I don't want to hurt people with it again. I already hurt one person with it already and I don't want to do it again."

Kurama was shocked and said **alright just be ready for everything I tell you. And you have to do everything I tell you too.**

"Alright you got it." Said Naruto smiling

So for months Naruto worked on his ability with fire. He had gotten so good at it in fact he could not only control it he could create it from thin air. Kurama had him move on to water which like fire he found he could control. He had managed to get that training down fairly fast as well. Then Kurama moved him onto Earth. That too took some time to control but it was do able. Then Wind was next on the list. Then lightening which Naruto thought was cool cause he just had to rub his chakra together to create a spark and then he could create lightening from nothing.

Naruto loved his water control. He was currently standing on a piece of bark using his chakra to keep the piece afloat while he used his water control to make waves so he could surf it. When he was done he tried the same thing on the ground but fell on his ass making Kurama laugh. **You need something else to do that on land Kit. But it was a good idea none the less. Try going to the weapons shop and see if he can make you something for it.**

 _Kay Kurama-san._ Thought Naruto as he flipped the bark away from himself and headed into town.

Once in town he went to the weapons shop and said, "Hello Ten-chan is your father in by chance?"

"Father Customer." Said Tenten as she left

Naruto shrugged at her dismissive nature he was used to it really. When her father came out he said, "Ah Uzumaki-san what can I do for you today?"

Naruto explained what he was doing with the water and said, "I want to do it on land too but when I tried it I fell flat on my butt. Do you know how to fix this maybe?

"Yeah in fact I can have it done in an hour. Do you want it short of long?" said the man

"Long if you can please." Said Naruto

"Alright feel free to look around while I get your board." Said the man chuckling at his joke.

Naruto looked around at everything and was looking at weapons he found a pair of steel blade fans. He was looking at them and had snapped one open and swung it just as Asuma Sarutobi came in the shop to get his blades repaired. He saw Naruto with the fans and went to ask what he was doing when he swung it and he saw cuts appear in the wall on the opposite side of the store and he dropped his cigarette and Naruto made a sheepish face as he said, "Sorry Kamata-san."

"What did you do this time Naruto-kun?" said Kamata from the back

"Kind of cut your wall with wind blades. My bad. I didn't hit nothing though." Said Naruto amused

"Then your fine. Just please be careful. I don't need you accidently starting a fire in my store or flooding it." Said Kamata

"Or electrocuting you." Said Naruto amused

"Yeah or that one." Said Kamata

Naruto chuckled as he looked around the shop and Asuma came over and said, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled as he said, "Hello Sarutobi-san. Kamata-san is in back if you need assistance."

"I heard. I was merely wondering where you learned to do wind chakra blades from is all." Said Asuma

"It's a blood limit actually Asuma. He can control all five elements far more than I have ever seen someone do it." Said Kamata who came out, "Here you go Naruto. One long board for you to surf on land."

Naruto went over and took it and actually tested it out and laughed as he said, "This is awesome Kamata-san thank you." He placed the bladed fans on the counter, "How much do I owe you?"

Kamata also pulled up three blades and said, "Got your three swords done too by the way. And it's only 500 ryo. I'm not going to charge ya for the board since it's just a plank of shaped wood with wheels and some grip tape on it."

Naruto smiled and happily gave him the 500 ryo he had to pay him and said, "Thanks Kamata-san I really appreciate it."

With that he was out the door and he ran and jumped on the board and was gone before anyone even saw him. Asuma said, "Blood limit?"

"I'm pretty sure it's from the you know what. But he has complete control of it. It is amazing watching him with them. He can manipulate the elements as if they are his chakra. It's beautiful in a way." Said Kamata

Naruto on the other hand was having fun. He had shadow clones working on his sword work and fan work while he himself was using his earth manipulating ability to play on his board. He was having fun and the fox couldn't have been happier for his container. He was making due with his abilities and instead of being upset about them he was having fun with them. When he started at the academy he used his board to get to class as he did everywhere now since he could propel it with his wind ability and he kept it going till he got to his class room and he hopped off it flipping it up and said, "Sorry I'm late sensei I lost track of time training."

The teachers had no idea who this was. The boy wore black ANBU issue pants a sleeveless skin tight black shirt and a black face mask that looked like it was connected. On top of that he had a black cloth over his eyes covering them. And Iruka said, "Name?"

Naruto smiled and bowed as he said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka was shocked and said, "I wasn't told you were blind Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm not sensei. It's part of my training with my blood limit. I am to cut my senses off one a time. You just happened to have started class at the end of my sensory training. So for the next month I am going to be without my eyes. No worries I can function just fine. I mean I did just come all the way here on my board with the blindfold on and I didn't hit anyone."

Iruka was shocked but said, "Alright then go take a seat. There is one near Sasuke that is open. Second row right side."

Naruto smiled and placed his board against the wall near the door and said, "No worries sensei I can find him." He looked at his teacher, "All Uchiha smell of brimstone cause of their fire affinity. But Sasuke smells like an electrical storm more than brimstone. Which means he's lightening affinity first and fire affinity second."

Kiba was shocked and said, "He's right actually. Sasuke does smell like an electrical storm more than brimstone."

The kids were shocked and Naruto went over and sat down perfectly and said, "If you want Uchiha I can help you at least achieve some control of your lightening. My blood limit allows me to use lightening. I can give you the first exercises if you want them."

Iruka was shocked and Sasuke surprised them all when he said, "Thank you that would be appreciated. My family only uses fire Jutsus. Explains why learning the fireball Jutsu took me so long too."

"Yeah it's always harder learning a second affinity then your main one." Said Naruto smiling

Iruka was giving a lecture while at the same time writing on the blackboard. When lunch came Sasuke helped Naruto out by reading off what Iruka had written on the board so Naruto could copy it all down. In exchange Naruto allowed Sasuke to copy his notes which had been the lecture itself. This was the norm for the whole month. Sasuke learned the first stages of utilizing his lightening chakra. In exchange Sasuke taught Naruto fire Jutsus even though Naruto didn't need the Jutsus it was still a good trade.

When the month ended Naruto wasn't using the blindfold anymore. Naruto still road his board to class though. Sasuke himself saw him using it before school and said, "What is that thing?"

"It's my board. I love surfing so Kamata-san at the weapon shop made me a land board so I could surf on the land." Said Naruto, "Why you want to try it?"

Sasuke shrugged and Naruto laughed and got off his board and said, "Come on come try it. It's fun."

The rest of their class got there just as Sasuke managed to get the footwork right but he ended up falling on his back hard on the ground. Kiba cracked up and was doubled over as he laughed and Naruto snickered and said, "Come on Uchiha get up and try again. You almost had it there."

Sasuke got up and rubbed his lower back as he got the board and tried again. He kept falling off and he said, "How in the hell do you stay on this thing?"

Naruto smirked and said, "You really want to know?"

"Yes cause falling off this thing hurts." Said Sasuke amused

"Chakra." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke looked at him in shock and said, "What?"

Naruto surprised Iruka who had come to call them in when he walked right up the tree to stand upside down on the underside of the branch and said, "I use the chakra control exercise that lets me do this. It's called tree climbing. The next one is water walking which is what I use to surf with because I use a piece of bark and not a board. It's harder to do because I also have to make the waves with my blood limit. It's more chakra intensive." He let the chakra go and flipped around to land on his feet, "I use chakra to stick to my board so I don't fall. I honestly thought you'd get it after the first two times you fell off."

Sasuke said, "How am I supposed to do that exactly?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Focus chakra to your feet. It's best to get a running start. Too much and you blast off the tree and not enough and you fall off. You want to stick to the tree. In water walking it's the same principle but you need to constantly change the amount of chakra you use depending on the movement of the water. Do the tree climbing first because water walking is ten times harder to do."

Sasuke smirked and actually tried it and managed to get a quarter of the way up the tree before he slid off and landed harshly on the ground. Naruto chuckled and said, "Good try man. But you lost concentration there. But good first try."

Sasuke merely got up and glared at the tree before trying again and got halfway up that time before he blasted off it and had to flip and land crouched on the ground like a cat. Iruka was impressed really because this was impressive. He stood near the doorway watching the progress and when Sasuke managed to get to the top of tree he clapped when Sasuke got to the ground and said, "Very good Sasuke. Alright then why the others are doing the leaf exercise you will be working on that one. Naruto which one are you actually on?"

"I'm actually at my highest for chakra control right now Sensei." Said Naruto politely, "Was told I could continue with my form of chakra exercises. Which was combining my chakra control with using my blood limit's ability."

Iruka said, "What does that entitle exactly?"

Naruto said, "Using my board. I use chakra to stay on it and use my blood limit to make it go instead of using my feet like Sasuke was doing earlier."

Iruka said, "Alright then."

So that day Sasuke improved with his tree walking since he'd mastered the leaf exercise already. Naruto though was doing his own exercises which resulted in him just using his board to do tricks. When the day was done Naruto allowed Sasuke to join him when he left since he could stay on it now without falling off. Sasuke was laughing as they went down the street. He had his hands on Naruto's shoulders as they went. When they actually got to a shop Naruto flipped it up and caught it effortlessly. Sasuke said, "How come we're here?"

Naruto smiled and went inside with him and said, "Yo anyone here."

The deep laughter from the back was heard before a man with burly arms, a muscular build, and dark brown hair was seen coming from the back and he said, "Naruto what a surprise? What ya need my boy?"

Naruto held up his board and said, "You make another one for my friend here."

He'd indicated Sasuke who was shocked and the man laughed and said, "Yeah no problem. You want it long like Naruto's or short?"

"Same please." Said Sasuke who added, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Go ahead and look around. Just Naruto please don't wreck my shop with your blood limit please." Said the man

"You got it Kamata-san." Said Naruto smiling

While they looked around Sasuke said, "Why is he worried about that?"

Naruto pointed to the far wall and Sasuke saw the cut marks on the wall and Naruto said, "I did that with my blood limit using a fan. It was an accident actually."

Sasuke was shocked and when Kamata came out he said, "Alright here you go boys."

Sasuke took it and said, "Thank you sir."

Kamata said, "Your welcome and like I told Naruto when I made his no charge. It's just scrap material I got laying around so it's free of charge."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Yes sir thank you again."

When they left Naruto surprised Sasuke by running and jumping on it and said, "Well come on Uchiha."

Sasuke laughed and ran and joined him as he went and Naruto actually surprised him by stopping when he did and giving him a rope and said, "This way you stay on track with me without me having to keep us both going. All you got to do is keep from hitting someone."

Sasuke laughed again as they went through the village together. The two boys had fun together. This was the norm for the two boys for a while. Sasuke had yet to see where Naruto lived and meet his parents. It was the 11th of October. Sasuke smirked as he remembered what the day before had been and when he got to class it was as Naruto on his board. When he came in he placed his board near the door. And went over to his desk. He had a small box in his hand too. It was wrapped in bright red paper. Sakura said, "What's that exactly Sasuke-kun?"

"It's a present. And no it's not for you or any of my other fan girls." Said Sasuke

When Naruto came into the room before Iruka they noticed the bandage around his arm but he ignored their staring and merely took his seat near Sasuke who put the box in front of him. Naruto was confused and said, "What's this for?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "It's the 11th of October."

"Yeah and." Said Kiba who was near them across the aisle, "What's that have to do with anything?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and he smiled and said, "Happy 11th birthday Naruto."

Naruto was shocked and said, "You remembered."

"Of course. I'd of given it to you yesterday but I couldn't find you. So sorry it's a day late." Said Sasuke amused

"Nah I don't care man. Thought that counts." Said Naruto who unwrapped the paper.

"Don't you mean 12th birthday Sasuke-kun?" said Ino

"Nope Naruto is a month and a year younger than me. I just turned 12 last month. He's 11." Said Sasuke

Naruto opened the small box and found a necklace that was nothing more than a stone and engraved on it was the message,

 _Of all the friends_

 _I've ever met,_

 _You're the one_

 _I won't forget_

 _And if I die_

 _Before you do,_

 _I'll go to heaven_

 _And wait for you._

Naruto smiled and hugged him as he said, "Man it's awesome I love it thank you."

Sasuke chuckled and said, "Glad you like it man. I mean it was hard to find one that matched the one you gave me last month. But I found one."

Naruto chuckled and put the leather throng over his neck and let the stone sit against his chest. Sasuke smirked as Ino sat in the front of them and read Naruto's out loud and said, "Nice poem Sasuke-kun. It's sweet."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Thank you Ino."

She noticed Sasuke's and said, "What does yours say I can't read it from here?"

"A true friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." Said Naruto

Ino was shocked and said, "That one's also sweet Naruto."

The rest of the class was shocked really and when they took their exam that day as it was Genin day they weren't surprised to see Sasuke come back with a Hitai-ate. He sat down and said, "Beat that Dobe."

Naruto laughed and said, "Piece of cake Teme."

He went into the next room for his ninjutsu exam and totally knocked it out of the park. Iruka had been called away and Mizuki said, "Alright I need at least three clones from you. A henge and a replacement Jutsu."

Naruto did the henge Jutsu turning into Sasuke and then replaced himself with the log in the corner and did five shadow clones and Mizuki said, "Fail."

"What?" said Naruto

"You fail I said bunshins. Those aren't bunshins. Those are Kage bunshins. You fail it doesn't count." Said Mizuki

Naruto narrowed his eyes and Mizuki said, "There is another test. I'm not supposed to tell you it but there is. All you have to do is sneak into the Sandaime's house and take the scroll from the rack there. And meet me with it after learning a Jutsu from it. Shadow clones don't count as you already know it."

Naruto said, "Fine."

He left and was not happy when he came back in without one and Sasuke said, "Ok what happened?"

Naruto kept his voice between them and said, "Bastard Mizuki failed me because I made shadow clones instead of normal ones. Problem is I can't do the other ones. He's a traitor actually wants me to steal a scroll from the Hokage. I'm not doing that. I'm going to turn him in once we leave here."

Sasuke snorted and said, "Bastard probably wants to frame you for it anyway."

When they left the room they went to the Sandaime's office and they were there when he walked in with Iruka and he said, "Can I help you boys?"

Naruto said, "Mizuki unjustly failed me. I made 5 Shadow clones in place of the three required bunshins since I can't use it. He wants me to take the scroll the shadow clones on. He's a traitor sir."

Hiruzen said, "Naruto I highly doubt that. It was probably for another reason he failed you. Though may I ask how you know that Jutsu?"

"I'm not stupid sir. I know what the fourth Hokage did the day I was born. I've talked with nine-tails. He's been helping me control the blood limit I get from being his container. He taught it to me so I could accomplish my training faster." Said Naruto calmly, "I met him when I was three sir and have been talking to him since."

Hiruzen was horrified and Iruka was downright shocked and Hiruzen said, "Alright Naruto but I can't do anything about this. I'm sorry."

Naruto growled and said, "Yes sir."

When they left Sasuke said, "So what now?"

"Now we protect our village. If he won't do it then we will. Let him try it then." Said Naruto angrily

"Alright then let's get the place set up then." Said Sasuke

The two of them made a good team because they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses and they knew how each other's blood limits worked too. Though Sasuke had never seen Naruto actually use his. Naruto had helped him unlock his though and had been helping him control it since then. When they were done Naruto snuck into the Hokage's house and took the scroll he was told too. At the same time he was shaking his head because it was so easy. He came across Konohamaru who had gotten up for some water on his way out. He had actually gotten it for him and said, "When you're done go tell your Grandfather his security sucks kiddo. Tell him the big scroll is gone from his vault and that I have it alright."

Konohamaru yawned and said, "Alright Naruto-nii."

Naruto left the house and went to the rondeveou point and Sasuke came out and said, "Any problems?"

"Hell no I got in and out without being seen. Only met Konohamaru his grandson on the way out when he was trying to get some water. I gave it to him and told him to alert his grandfather that his security sucks ass." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke cracked up and they copied down Jutsus they wanted to learn and Naruto unsealed the seals that were in it. And they hid everything they had taken in a storage seal Naruto created on his ankle. When Iruka arrived Naruto was leaning on a tree sitting on the ground and said, "Oh I was wondering who was coming."

Just then there was a sound of thrown weapons and Naruto was thrown out of the way by Iruka who was pinned to the building by Kunai and shurikens. Mizuki said, "Good job Naruto now give me the scroll alright."

Naruto smirked and said, "Come get it then Sensei."

Mizuki wasn't smart as he went down and found himself suspended in the air by a rope and a blade was pressed to his throat from behind and he said, "Do you honestly think I was that stupid Mizuki? I knew damn well this was a set up. Well guess what you fell into our trap."

Mizuki switched with a log and said, "how would you like to know why everyone hates you?'

"Because their ignorant morons. You and everyone else think I am the nine-tails the Yondaime sealed into me 11 years ago. Yeah I know all about it have since I was three. Anything else you want to tell me sensei?' said Naruto amused

Mizuki snarled and threw a fuma shuriken at Naruto only swung his hands up and a large wall of stone formed in front of him blocking the weapon effectively and Naruto actually punched the wall breaking it apart and then used punches and kicks to send large sections of the broken wall flying at Mizuki who was hard pressed to dodge them. Naruto wasn't using hand signs and yet he was devastating Mizuki. He even had smaller ones circling him before they were sent toward Mizuki at a faster pace and more accurately. Mizuki shot wind at him and knocked them away only for Naruto to stop the wind all together and said, "Not going to work moron. I control all five elements as if they are my chakra so elemental Jutsus won't work on me. Time to end this shit."

Naruto actually made a punching motion and a large stream of fire shot from his hand and he kept at it as he punched and kicked making large flamethrower type attacks. One attack struck Mizuki dead on and he screamed bloody murder. When the scream died down Naruto stopped his attacks. He looked at Mizuki's smoking body as it laid on the ground and said, "Worm."

Sasuke came over after rescuing Iruka and said, "That was your blood limit."

"Yep I can manipulate or bend the five elements as you would your chakra." Said Naruto smiling at him, "And you can't copy them either cause you don't have my control of them."

Sasuke shoved him and said, "Come on we need to return this to the Hokage and tell him I told you so."

The three of them left just as ANBU arrived to arrest Mizuki and they walked into the office and Naruto tossed the scroll at him and said, "Your guards need more training Hokage-sama. That was way too easy to steal and get outside this village. If I hadn't of told your grandson you wouldn't have known about it."

Hiruzen said, "I am aware. Thank you for that."

"Welcome but I told you so sir. I came in here and told you personally that he was a traitor and you dismissed me." Said Naruto calmly

"I am aware and I am very sorry. To both of you boys. I should've listened to you." Said Hiruzen

Iruka said, "Sir I reviewed Naruto's scores. Sir he was telling the truth Mizuki unjustly failed him. In fact sir both Naruto and Sasuke tied for Rookie of the year this year."

Naruto and him high fived and Hiruzen said, "Alright then you pass Naruto. You should also know this has never happened before."

"We are aware sir. Would it be alright if we are placed together instead of apart?" said the boys together

"I see no reason not to place you two together. You both seem to work very well together." Said Hiruzen

So the day of team placements had both of them absent. Sakura said, "Sensei where is Sasuke-kun?"

"He and Naruto will probably be here later. Their probably still sore from yesterday's mission." Said Iruka, "Mizuki defected and both of them caught him and engaged him in a battle. Naruto more than Sasuke but still their both probably tired. And sleeping."

In actuality both boys were at Naruto's training field going over everything they had taken or copied down from the scroll the night before. Naruto had actually had shadow clones working on the Byakugō no In _(Strength of a Hundred Seal)_. He also had some working on Chakra enhanced strength as well. Sasuke said, "I seriously wish I could do that."

"Yeah but the upside is once I finish with it then you can copy everything from me and you'll learn it easily too." Said Naruto smiling

"True alright I ain't going to complain." Said Sasuke smiling

When his clones all dispelled Naruto punched the ground making a large crater and Sasuke said, "Whoa that was cool."

Sasuke tried it and only hissed and said, "Ok can't do that one."

"Probably an Uzu thing. It's Lady Tsunade's personal Jutsu. Her grandmother was as Uzumaki so it's got to have something to do with that." said Naruto

"Probably. So what's the next one do?" said Sasuke

Naruto said, "It creates the diamond on my head."

Sasuke said, "Nope not even going to try it. It looks stupid."

Naruto cracked up and they went through the other Jutsus they had jacked. Naruto almost dropped the one he was reading and Sasuke said, "What?"

"This one's my mom's." said Naruto in a whisper

"Then you keep it man. I don't want to learn something like that. It would be disrespectful." Said Sasuke

Naruto got to work on it with clones and said, "I so hope I get that one to work right."

"What are the others?" said Sasuke

"Adamantine attacking chains. It's a sub Jutsu made from my mom's Jutsu. Kongōriki: Fudō _(Vajra Power: Acala)_ it's a sub Jutsu of the Chakra strength. It was created by Hashirama-sama too. Kekkaifu: Gansōkō _(Barrier Talisman: Armored Eye)_ that one I am going to do for you but it's going to work for both. It was given by my mom it seems. She found it. It was created by Kiri hunter Nin. It makes a talisman cover a specific part of your body. So we'll use them to protect your eyes. That way if someone tries to take them they won't be able to." Said Naruto getting Sasuke's agreement, "Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin _(Barrier: Canopy Method Formation)_ Jiraiya came up with it. Rasangan hey this is the Fourth Hokage's own Jutsu. That is so cool."

Sasuke snorted and said, "Well I know what you're going to work on right now."

"Damn straight. Just think about it. If I show up to our test tomorrow and can do this Jutsu our teacher will just freak out." Said Naruto smiling, "Plus there are like five sub Jutsus for this one. And one that wasn't even finished yet. Just think I could finish it for him and it would be like we worked on it together."

Sasuke cracked up and shook his head at him. And Sasuke said, "You are horrid you know that."

"Yes but you like me all the same." Said Naruto smiling looking and said, "Oh you are so learning this one."

"What is it?" said Sasuke

"Jagei Jubaku _(Binding Snake Glare Spell)_ it summons two snakes from your sleeves and binds your enemies. Either for capture or they can bite them and kill them." said Naruto, "It was made by Orochimaru the snake Sannin."

"You would need the snake contract though." Said Sasuke, "And it's not like we're just going to go ask him for it. He's a missing Nin."

"Yes but he had a student who has the contract. She's here and works for the Interrogation department." Said Naruto smiling, "And I know where to find her right now."

"Oh." Said Sasuke apprehensive about this.

"Come on you big baby." Said Naruto rolling up the scroll and putting it away in the seal again.

They left their clearing and went to Field 44 and Sasuke stopped him and said, "This field is restricted."

"I know but it's also her play ground." Said Naruto who walked over to the fence.

Sasuke went with him and Naruto loudly yelled, "MISS ANKO!"

Sasuke wondered if that would work when a kunai flew at them and Naruto knocked him backward onto the ground and took the hit himself. Sasuke was shocked at that and he looked at the tree and saw her. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair which has a blue tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looked like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connected to her skirt that had an appendage-like sash.

She said, "Who the hell are you two and what do you want? And you should make it quick brat my blades are poisoned."

Naruto merely pulled it from his shoulder and flicked it back at her and said, "I'm good. I do have the nine-tails after all Miss Anko. As for who were are. I am Uzumaki Naruto and this is Uchiha Sasuke. We'd like to ask you for a favor if we can ma'am."

She was shocked and looked at Sasuke and Naruto said, "Mizuki told him when he defected."

She nodded and said, "What's the favor? I ain't agreeing if I don't know what it is."

Naruto said, "Can you let Sasuke sign the snake contract?"

Anko wasn't expecting that one and jumped down there. Sasuke blushed when her jacket fluttered and she looked at him and smiled and said, "What's wrong Uchiha got a problem with my clothes?"

"No ma'am." said Sasuke blushing like crazy

She looked at Naruto and said, "How come you're not blushing like your friend?"

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm not a child ma'am. I've seen naked woman before." He smiled more and actually shocked her by fixing her jacket that was messed up, "Sides unlike some boys my age I can appreciate the female form."

She blushed much to Sasuke's shock and she said, "Well why exactly do you want him to have the snake contract? Most Genin aren't looking for summons."

"Well no their not. But we're not like other Genin's." said Naruto smiling as he moved his bangs showing the blue diamond.

"No you're not." Said Anko recognizing the diamond, "Alright but only if he can impress me."

Sasuke went to say something and Naruto said, "How bout I face you?"

"Oh I have something else for you Naruto. But if he wants the snake contract he has to face me himself." Said Anko

Sasuke stood up and said, "Do I have to beat you or just impress you?"

"Impress me. If you beat me I'll not only give you the contract but I'll teach you my personal taijutsu as well." Said Anko smiling, "Little incentive for trying your best."

Naruto smiled and leaned on the fence and Anko said, "I wouldn't do that Gaki. There are animals in there that like humans."

Naruto smiled and said, "Oh like the large Tiger not two feet to my left in the underbrush."

"Yep exactly like the Tiger." Said Anko amused

Naruto said, "I've seen worse animals."

Just then the tiger lunged at him only for Naruto to growl. The tiger spun mid jump off a tree and ran the other way. Naruto smiled and said, "When I enter field 44 I am the most dangerous thing in it not the animals."

Anko was really turned on now and Naruto could smell it and smiled at her and he winked and she blushed bright red and Sasuke wondered what was going on and then decided he didn't want to know. He faced off against Anko. He was doing wonderfully. And then he surprised her when he activated his Sharingan and faced her on an even ground. He actually ended up drawing blood on her face and she stopped them and said, "Alright brat you impressed me."

Sasuke smiled and turned his eyes off and said, "So I can sign it then?"

Anko summoned her own summons and said, "Get the contract. I got someone to sign it."

It left and came back with it and Anko said, "Sign your name in blood then add a thumb print to the left of it."

Sasuke did just that and Anko said, "Do these hand signs…Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram. And say Kuchiyose no Jutsu _(Summoning Jutsu)_."

Sasuke did just that and a humongous blue scaled light green eyed snake appeared and Anko said, "Whoa that one's as big as the boss summons Manda is."

He looked at Sasuke and hissed, _how can I be of service Sasuke-sama?_

Anko was shocked and Sasuke said, "Who are you exactly?"

 _Aoda, Sasuke-sama._ Hissed the snake

"Alright so if I summon then then you're the one I get?" said Sasuke smiling

 _Yes unless you think a specific reason then the one most suited for the job will come to help you._ Hissed Aoda

"Ok then thank you for coming. If I need you again I will summon you." Said Sasuke actually petting the Snake's snout as it leaned down to look at him better.

 _Very well Sasuke-sama._ Hissed Aoda who disappeared

Anko said, "Wow. Interesting you understood him. I can't even do that. Orochimaru could. Manda called it Parseltongue. It's the ability to understand their kind. Get good enough at it and you can talk to their animal half in their own language."

Sasuke said, "Just makes me special."

"Don't let it go to your head Sasuke." Said Naruto, "Kurama says that there hasn't been one good person with that ability in history. So watch yourself and don't stray from the straight and narrow."

"Got it. Thanks for the warning Kurama-sama." Said Sasuke smiling

Anko gave him a weird look and Naruto said, "Kyuubi no Youko just means Nine-tailed fox it isn't a name it is what he is. Kurama is the name the Sage gave him when he separated them. The one tailed is named Shukaku. The two tailed is Matatabi. The three tailed is Isobu. Son Goku is 4. Five is Kokuo. Six is Saiken. Seven is Chomei. And eight tails is Gyuki."

"Wow do you know who has them all?" said Anko

"I know Gyuki is being held by Killer Bee. He's the Raikage's adopted brother. Isobu is with the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura. And I think I heard a rumor of Shukaku being held in Suna. Don't know if he's in a sealing urn or in a host though." Said Naruto

"Wow alright." Said Anko, "Right now I am due in the interrogation department. Come find me later Uchiha. I'll probably be at the Dango shop. I'll teach you my Taijutsu. It's not a good idea to use your clan taijutsu. If you plan on facing Itachi then he'll expect it."

Sasuke bowed and said, "Yes ma'am."

Anko smiled and said, "Clone."

Naruto made one and she put her arm around his clone's shoulder and said, "Get to the academy brats. Your four hours late. Kakashi should be there by now and pissed. Tell him you two got lost on the road to life. He'll bust up."

She left and Naruto shrugged and they went to the academy on their boards as usual and Naruto created an earth ramp and they both went up it and flew over both Sakura and Kakashi. They both grabbed their boards and spun themselves before landing and stopping them by kicking them up to catch them.

Both walked over and in unison said, "Sorry we're late Sensei. But we got lost on the road to life."

Kakashi smiled and said, "Long and interesting road isn't it boys."

"And winding." Said Naruto sitting down on his board.

"How many corners did we have to take?" said Sasuke as he joined him on his.

"I have no clue there were so many damn cats I had to keep dodging them." said Naruto amused

"Yeah and old ladies too. All wanting help catching their cat." Said Sasuke

"Carrying groceries." Said Naruto

"And help getting across the road of life." Said Sasuke

Kakashi cracked up and said, "Alright so introductions."

"Why not go first Sensei?" said Sakura smiling

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…" said Kakashi smiling

 _So all we learn is his name._ Thought all of them

 _ **Brat repeat after me.**_

Naruto smiled and said, "Hatake Kakashi Nin Id Number 009720. Blood type 0 born September 15th. Son of Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang. Genin age 5 Chunin age 6. On team 7 under Namikaze Minato, Konoha's yellow flash and Yondaime Hokage. Team mates were Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin. 197 d-ranks, 190 c-ranks, 414 b-ranks, 298 a-ranks, 42 s-ranks. Became a Jonin during the third shinobi war against Iwa. Was placed in charge of their mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge where Rin was taken hostage prompting the two remaining members to rescue her. Lost eye to Iwa soldier in place of Obito who obtained his Sharingan during the fight. The remaining Iwa soldier collapsed the cave they were in prompting Obito to save Kakashi at the cost of his own life and Kakashi gaining the Sharingan from Obito which is permanently active and hidden under your Hai-ate unless in use. He was later placed in ANBU when Rin was killed. And was retired from ANBU 5 years ago after the Uchiha massacre so that he didn't go insane like Itachi did since they were both young when they entered the forces. Kakashi is known in the bingo books as Copy Ninja Hatake, Sharingan Kakashi, and Hero of the Sharingan, cold blooded Kakashi, friend killer Kakashi, and Kakashi of a thousand Jutsus. He is the man who has learned over a thousand Jutsus."

They all looked at him and Sasuke said, "Kurama?"

"Of course who else." Said Naruto amused

Kakashi said, "How do you know so much about me?"

"Explain that one when it's my turn." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi said, "Pinky your turn."

Sakura smiled and said, "Haruno Sakura."

Her whole introduction revolved around Sasuke and wanting to marry him and Sasuke looked at Naruto who kawaried with him and smiled at him and Kakashi chuckled and said, "Alright Broody your turn?"

Naruto said, "Who's that Sensei?"

Sasuke chuckled and said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone"

Naruto gave him a flat look and smacked him upside the head and he laughed and said, "I couldn't help it." Naruto just raised an eyebrow and Sasuke raised his hands, "Name's Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and hanging with Naruto. I don't like traitors, murders, or bigots who blame Naruto for what happened 11 years ago. My dream is being the head of the police like my dad was. And maybe make Captain like my brother did."

Naruto said, "Better."

Kakashi was shocked but said, "Alright Whisker's your turn."

Naruto smiled and said, "Names Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, hanging with Sasuke, surfing and boarding. I hate traitors, rapists, and sheep. My dream is in three parts. Overall goal is to be Hokage. Side Goal is either be invited to ANBU or be a Hunter-Nin." He smiled, "I am the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed demon fox, His name is Kurama."

Kakashi was shocked he'd said it and Naruto said, "Sakura was the only one who didn't know. Seemed unfair."

Sakura said, "What do you mean by that?"

"He means the Yondaime didn't kill the fox. He sealed it into Naruto. Naruto has been protecting us since he was born and people are moronic sheep who can't think for themselves and are just following the pack by abusing him and thinking he is the fox. Naruto isn't the fox Sakura. If he was this village would've run red with blood a year after he started walking." Said Sasuke

"Ain't that the truth?" Said Naruto

"Sakura think of it like this. Does a kunai sealed in a scroll stop being a kunai or the scroll stop being a scroll?" said Sasuke

"No." said Sakura

"Naruto and Kurama are no different. Naruto's the scroll and Kurama is the Kunai." Said Sasuke, "They aren't the same person. They just share a body."

Sakura said, "Makes sense."

Kakashi said, "I think that is the most accurate way I have ever heard that explained."

"Thank you. I just came up with that one." Said Sasuke

"Even Kurama says nice analogy." Said Naruto smiling and then looked at Sakura, "I know how your family views me Sakura so it's alright if you decide to think like them. I only ask that when we're out of a mission you put your personal feelings about me and my tenant aside and act professionally with me."

Kakashi thought that was a reasonable request and Sakura said, "I can assure you that one. As for the other one can I think on it and then answer it?"

"Of course." Said Naruto smiling

Kakashi said, "Alright then. You two should know that is a triple s-rank secret that has the penalty of death if anyone but the Hokage or Naruto speaks it."

Both nodded and Kakashi said, "Alright come to field 3 at 5 am. You have another test. This one was just to cover who had potential. I get to make the final decision. Don't eat tomorrow because you'll puke. Bring all your equipment."

They were left alone and Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "You want to come join us Sakura?"

"Where you going?" said Sakura curiously

"To get some lunch. We're starving." Said Naruto

Sasuke said, "You should come with us. That way we can get acquainted with each other. Just know this isn't a date. It's a team meeting."

Sakura said, "Alright."

Naruto grabbed his board and got on the railing and said, "Come on then let's fly."

Sasuke laughed and put his own down and said, "Come on Sakura you can ride with me."

"What's with the rope?" said Sakura climbing up to join Sasuke

"It's so I keep up with him. He pulls me." Said Sasuke as he stepped on the board and helped Sakura on it and said, "Hold on it's going to be wicked."

Sakura put her arms around his waist and Naruto said, "Ready?"

"Yep. Let's fly." Said Sasuke smiling

Naruto went down and Sasuke followed behind him. Sakura screamed but it soon turned to laughing and Sasuke said, "See its fun."

She moved her hands to his shoulders after that and they weaved in and out of the crowd. She was laughing a lot because it was fun. They came to a shop and they stopped Sasuke grabbed her as he jumped off and flipped his board up and Sasuke amused said, "Another one?"

"Two figured it would be more fun." Said Naruto amused

Sasuke laughed and they went inside and Naruto said, "Hey Ten-chan."

"Dad Maelstrom and Raven are here." Said Tenten as she left out the door

"Maelstrom and Raven?" said Sakura

"Naruto's name means Maelstrom and my hair is the color of a raven's feather." Said Sasuke

When Kamata came out and said, "Hey boys. How many you want Naruto? Just the one?"

"Two more if you don't mind sir. Like mine if you can." Said Naruto smiling

"Of course. Go look around." Said Kamata, "And Naruto…"

"Please don't destroy your store with my blood limit. Yes sir you have my word." Said Naruto

"I was going to say don't let Raven near my swords again but that too.' Said Kamata

They laughed and Naruto said, "We should get you a Katana though Sasuke. Miss Anko could help you with using one."

They looked through all the weapons and Sakura said, "What did that?"

Sasuke saw her pointing at the wall and said, "Naruto's blood limit. It's badass I saw it when we faced Mizuki. It totally beats out all others hands down including my own."

Sakura was shocked and said, "Wow."

"And the funny thing is Sensei doesn't know about it yet." Said Naruto amused, "Wait till tomorrow and you'll see it in action."

Kamata came out and said, "Boys."

They went over and said, "Two boards just as asked."

Naruto sealed one and said, "Thank you Kamata-san."

Sasuke gave the other one to Sakura and said, "You've be working on the tree walking right?"

"Yeah Iruka sensei had me do it when I finished the leaf exercise." Said Sakura, "Made it to the top of the tree on my first try."

"Yeah that's not something to be proud of. That means you have a very small reserve." Said Naruto

"Use that exercise to stay on this." Said Sasuke

Naruto and they went out and Sasuke stood on his board with a rope and Sakura stood on hers with another one and Naruto said, "You're only responsible for not slamming into someone alright."

"Alright." Said Sakura

Naruto took off and Sakura started laughing as the two of them surfed with him. They weaved in and out of traffic and came to the Ramen stand and all three got off and the boys flipped their boards and Sasuke showed Sakura how to do it and she got it to flip but missed it and he caught it and said, "Keep practicing you'll get it."

They went in and Ayame said, "Afternoon boys. Who's your friend?"

"Neechan this is Sakura Haruno she's our teammate. Sakura this is Ayame Ichiraku. Her father owns the place." Said Naruto

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan. So what will it be?" said Ayame

"Usual for me and Sasuke." Said Naruto smiling, "What about you Sakura?"

"A small Vegetable ramen please Miss Ayame." Said Sakura

Naruto laughed and Sakura said, "What's so funny?"

"Either cause you called her Miss Ayame or cause you said a small bowl." Said Sasuke looking at Ayame, "Can I have a juice Neechan please?"

Sakura was shocked but Ayame smiled and ruffled his hair and said, "You bet. Naruto? Sakura?"

"Please Neechan." Said Naruto smiling, "And it was both actually."

"Why is my order funny?' said Sakura, "Please."

"Wait till you see his then you'll know why." Said Sasuke

They were given their orders and Teuchi brought out a large bowl and set it in front of Naruto and Sakura said, "Holy crap."

"That's why he laughed." Said Sasuke braking his chopsticks in time with Naruto and both shouted the same thing before digging into their food.

Once they were done Naruto paid for their food and all three went to the Dango shop and Naruto said, "Miss Anko."

She came out and said, "I see you're here brat."

"Yep." Said Sasuke

"Alright meet me at the field. I'll be there soon." Said Anko going up in smoke.

Both boys said, "Kage Bunshin."

They went to field 44 and Sakura said, "Why are we here and who was that?"

"That was Anko Mitarashi. She is the crazy sadistic snake queen interrogator." Said Naruto, "She was trained by Orochimaru before his defection."

Sakura was shocked and Sasuke said, "She's going to teach me her Taijutsu."

When she arrived it was with another Naruto who she promptly killed and Naruto looked at her and said, "why exactly did you teach me that stuff?'

"Cause I thought it would be fun. Why bothered?' said Anko

"Nope but I pity the sheep." Said Naruto smiling

"Oh I do too." Said Anko, "Just remember they have to actually enter your house or attack you first before you can touch them."

Naruto smiled and said, "Oh I know."

"What'd she teach you?" said Sasuke

"She's an interrogator. You tell me." Said Naruto smiling

"Yeah I pity the sheep too." Said Sasuke shuddering

Anko said, "Who's this?"

"Haruno Sakura." Said Naruto

"Our team mate." Said Sasuke

"And one of the founding members of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club." Said Naruto amused

Anko shuddered and sent a clone somewhere and when it came back it had a woman with fair-skin and of slender build. She had long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that were red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"You wanted me?" said the woman

"Yeah Kurenai deal with Haruno please." Said Anko

"Why?" said Kurenai

"Fan girl. Club. Head." Said Anko shuddering the whole time

Kurenai laughed and said, "Oh you poor woman. Come on Haruno."

When they were gone Naruto said, "What's that about?"

"Kurenai is the Genjutsu master of the village. She has an anti-fangirl Genjutsu." Said Anko

Sasuke smiled and said, "Can she do them all?"

"No one has that much chakra Uchiha. Well cept me but I can't do that." said Naruto amused

Sasuke looked down and Naruto put his arm around his shoulder and said, "At least you won't have to deal with her as a fan girl tomorrow. And Kakashi-sensei won't know and she's not one anymore. We can use it against him."

"Use what against who?" said Kurenai

"The fact she's not a fangirl anymore on Kakashi. He won't know." Said Naruto smiling, "As long as she can keep up the act till after our test."

"I can do that." said Sakura smiling

"Oh you're evil." said Kurenai

Naruto told them what he and Sasuke did when they got there late and both woman cracked up and Anko said, "You know you two just earned yourselves a treat. Sasuke I'm going to teach you another Jutsu. Naruto you're coming with me after this."

"Yes Ma'am." said Naruto saluting her

That had them laugh and Kurenai said, "What Jutsu?"

"Sen'eijashu _(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)_." Said Anko

"Wait don't you need the snake contract for that." said Kurenai

"Yep and the brat has it already. You didn't see that huge blue snake earlier today?" said Anko

"Yeah." Said Kurenai

"Aoda is my personal summons." Said Sasuke smiling

"He's a Parselmouth Kurenai." Said Anko amazed

"Wow. Fugaku is probably kicking himself right now. He was admiring the wrong son the whole time." Said Kurenai

Anko said, "Alright turn on your eyes. This will go faster. Just be sure to practice without them active. That way you can use it without it. Otherwise you have to have it active. Kakashi can't use any Jutsu he's copied unless he uses the Sharingan he has as well."

"Got it." said Sasuke activating them.

She taught him the Jutsu and the kata's for the Taijutsu and once done she said, "Can you use the clone Jutsu Naruto does?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who said, "Try it. You copied it. If it don't work then they can get you to help faster."

Sasuke had to admit it was a good idea. He did the tiger seal and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Kurenai was shocked and more so when a single clone was made and Anko said, "How do you feel?'

"Alright. I think. I mean I'm a little tired but otherwise I'm good." Said Sasuke

"Alright then don't exceed this amount for a while. But you can use your clone to practice your taijutsu with when alone." Said Anko

Sasuke dispelled it and said, "And it'll come in handy tomorrow. He won't expect me to be able to do it too."

"Nope he won't." said Naruto smiling, "Oh I pity that man tomorrow I am telling you."

Anko said, "Alright come on brat. We're out of here."

Naruto smiled and said, "Office or house?"

"Why?' said Anko smiling

"Because I'm their battery." Said Naruto amused

"We can get home just fine. Sides it'll be fun watching Sakura fall off all the time." Said Sasuke

"Hey." Said Sakura

"What I can stay on it while not attached to Naruto you just got yours. So you're going to fall and I'm going to laugh my ass off." Said Sasuke

Naruto flipped his board up and said, "Alright then I will meet you at field 3 then."

He went over and Anko and he left and Kurenai said, "This cannot end well."

Sasuke true to his word laughed ever time Sakura fell down. And they went home on their own power. Kurenai felt sorry for Kakashi in the morning but she was going to laugh her ass off when he came into the office to announce a pass or fail. And she wasn't going to say a damn thing about them to him either. Cause it served him right for always being late and reading porn in public.

 _A/N: Naruto's blood limit is from Avatar the last air bender. And the training for senses is derived from Ninja Assassin. And the Parseltongue and mouth are from Harry Potter. I just like the concept is all. I got it after I read that the snakes couldn't talk like the Toads but some of their summoners could talk to them but not all of them. Seemed cool to me._

 _Please read and review._


End file.
